1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable personal computer and more particularly to a modular portable personal computer having one or more flexible bays adapted to receive one or more types of modular devices, such as a floppy disk drive or a battery pack, which enables additional memory to be added and allows the central processing unit (CPU) and hard disk drive to be rather easily and quickly replaced without opening up the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable personal computers are known. Such portable personal computers normally include a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive and a battery pack for portable operation. The floppy disk drive is normally secured to the housing and cannot be readily removed without substantial disassembly of the portable personal computer.
In certain applications, particularly portable applications, the floppy disk drive is known to be under utilized if the user is working solely with files on the hard disk drive. However, due to the difficulty in removing the floppy disk drive from the portable housing, the floppy disk drives are not normally removed for portable operation. Due to the space constraints within such portable personal computers, the floppy disk drive limits the size of the battery pack, thereby decreasing portable use.
Another known problem with portable personal computers is the difficulty in upgrading such computers. In particular, in order to make any type of change, such as add additional memory or replace the hard disk drive, it is often necessary to open the computer housing. Many users are reluctant to replace components within the computer housing and therefore have such upgrades done by computer technicians, which can be rather expensive.
Another problem with such portable personal computers normally is the inability to upgrade the CPU. In many known applications, the CPU is wired down on the motherboard and thus replacement of the CPU can require not only opening the housing but replacement of the entire motherboard. In some known computer systems, it is known to--provide an expansion socket on the motherboard to accommodate an upgrade CPU. However, such expansion sockets require additional space, that is generally not available in such portable personal computers.